


Confrontations

by orphan_account



Series: LIFE [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Girl!Merlin, Past Infidelity, Past Relationships, Poor Arthur, Poor Merlin, Preslash Merlin/Arthur, hurt/comfort?, i guess, no romance or anything yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone finds out about Gwen and Lance. Merlynn decides to confront both of them after Arthur faced his soon to be ex-wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell here it fucking is. GOD DAMN THIS TOOK LONGER THAN IT SHOULD OF! Sorry guys. I was stressing da fuck out. I had this exam which I totally failed since like 50% of it was math and I such horribly at math. Even though I studied I went blank -_- I have so many things to worry about at the moment so its a damn miracle I freakin' finished this. Idk if I'll be able to write as often. I'll probably add a sentence or two but the process will be slooooooooooooooow. And when I have a time to myself, I watch "Freaks and Geeks" 'cause I just wanna chill.
> 
> BTW the 'c' word is used here. Just a warning ~
> 
> Well, hope ya like.

Merlynn had finished her creative writing classes and drove home. Not long after she arrived, her home phone started ringing. Merlynn took off her converse before anything and then went to answer. “Hello?” she said into the phone. There was a sharp intake of breath.

“Oh thank god you answered.” someone said in relief.

“Who is this?” Merlynn asked warily.

“Oh, sorry. Uh this is Morris. Mr Pendragon's PA?” he said meekly. Merlynn immediately remembered who it was. She had called him before and told her to tell her straight away if anything happened with Arthur. “I had called your cell phone before but you didn't answer.” Morris the PA said.

“I turn off my cell during school hours. Is something wrong with Arthur?”

 

“Well, I can't say for sure, Ms Emrys. You see, he hasn't been coming to work. I didn't know who else to call. He has an important meeting with a CEO of another company coming up tomorrow and the whole building is stressing out. I was hoping you can talk to Mr Pendragon?” Merlynn felt like banging her head against the wall. She had told Morris to call her for _anything_ concerning Arthur. Why the hell didn't he say this before!?

“Yes, yes. Of course I'll talk to him. Don't worry Morris.”

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

Merlynn hanged up and stuffed her shoes on again. She grabbed her keys and started the car as soon as she got to it.

 

**XXX**

 

Merlynn used to go to Pendragon Manor quite frequently when she was in high school. Its not as if Uther welcomed her with open arms when he was alive, but at least Arthur and Morgana did. But Morgana moved out eventually and Arthur got married. So, she didn't think it was very proper to hang around there anymore unless Gwen or Arthur invited her, and when they did it was only for a short period of time. None of that really mattered now.

 

The gardener opened the gates for her. Merlynn smiled at him in thanks as she half-ran to the front door. Before she could even knock, one of the house-cleaners opened the door for her. The poor woman looked ashen. “Can I come in, please? His PA called me from—”Merlynn didn't get to finish, the house-cleaner stepped aside quickly and urged her inside.

“Please be careful, Miss. He was raging a few minutes ago. Just look!” The house-cleaner extended her hands around her. The entrance, the living room—mostly everything—was a mess. Vases were broken, paintings were ruined by dents the size of fists, the usually beautifully arranged sofa's pillows were on the floor, the wood and crystal table was flipped and broken.

 

“Whoa.” Merlynn breathed. “And where's Arthur?” The house-cleaner winced. She brought Merlynn closer to her to whisper.

“He's in his room. But...” She seemed hesitant. “He's been...drinking, Miss. I'm not sure if it will be safe to confront him.” Merlynn smiled at her serenely.

“It will be fine. Not to worry. I'll just talk to him.” Merlynn thanked her and went upstairs to the master room. She took two wrong turns since it had been a good while since she last been in the halls. But eventually she did find where Arthur was staying.

 

Merlynn knocked before anything. A muffled voice on the other side told her to 'fuck off'. “Arthur? Its me, Merlynn.” she announced. He didn't answer this time. Merlynn decided to go inside. She opened the door slowly and entered. She wasn't very surprised to see the master room in disarray. It was dark and the curtains weren't drawn but since it was still daytime Merlynn could see where she was going.

 

Arthur was sitting on the bed, his slouched back facing her. He had been wearing a suit, his tie was undone and hanging off of him, his suit jacket crumpled on the floor, and his shirt opened a few buttons. Merlynn stood in front of him, blocking the weak rays of sunlight emitting from the curtains. Arthur had his head bowed and his arms on his knees. One of his hands was loosely holding a short glass cup with leftover drops of amber liquid. It was unusual for Arthur to turn to the drink when he was distressed. He did get tipsy from time to time from parties but never from his problems. Merlynn gently took the cup from him and placed it on the lampside.

 

“Arthur? Do you want to tell me what happened?” Merlynn asked him. She could of guessed it had to do something with Gwen. Not long ago, Arthur had come to her in the middle of a rainy night because he caught his wife and his best friend in lip lock. It was shocking to everyone.

Arthur looked up at her miserably. His eyelids were heavy and there were bags under his eyes. He was pale and his hair a sweaty mess against his head. He didn't look so good, all of his arrogant and powerful aura snuffed out. He looked like a broken man.

 

Arthur didn't say anything yet, he looked at his hand where he was holding the glass cup and only then realized he no longer had it. When Arthur sighed and muttered 'Gwen', Merlynn decided that was her cue to sit down next to him. They didn't talk yet. Not until Arthur is ready and had his head cleared. When he's ready, he says, “I went back home after being at your place. I found Gwen there. Apparently she wanted to get things 'sorted out.” Arthur hissed. “I told her there was nothing to sort out. I told her to pack all her things before I kicked her out for good or else she wouldn't get them back.” Merlynn winced. It was a _little_ harsh but she tried to understand from Arthur's perspective. “She went to Lance's place probably.” He stayed silent again after that, as if thinking. Arthur looked at Merlynn with big sad eyes. “You...do you think I overreacted? Should I have gotten this mad? I mean, all she did was kiss him...” Arthur was probably remembering how Gwen looked when he told her to get out of the manor.

 

This was suppose to be the part where Merlynn says 'yes you did overreact and you should forgive her, she's your wife!' but Merlynn can't really feel any pity for Gwen. She usually tried to be neutral when it came to picking side, but why would anyone feel it was okay to go on gallivanting with other men while being married? “No, Arthur.” she said very firmly she surprised both herself and Arthur. “That was not okay or justifiable at all. 'Only a kiss'? Since when is it fine for a wife to go behind her husband's back and _lie_ to him to go out and have a nice day with another man to kiss and pretend?” She really wanted to add that who knew what else they had been doing, probably not just kissing but she knew that would only hurt Arthur more.

 

Arthur nodded to himself sadly. There was a pause. Both of them were waiting for the other to talk. “Can you...uh...” Arthur seemed hesitant and almost embarrassed. “Can you stay with me?” Arthur asked. Merlynn stared at him.

“Stay with you? For how long?” she asked. She did have college after all.

“Until I get my shit together again. Please?” Arthur looked at her meaningfully.

“Okay. I'll stay with you. But on one condition. You have to go back to work. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

 

**XXX**

 

Looking after Arthur was a little troublesome at first. She was almost like his nanny. It was like fighting a battle, trying to wake him up and trying to make him eat. Then she had to throw him in the shower and wait outside his door to make sure he didn't hurt himself or in case he needed anything. There was one time, the first time, that Arthur nicked himself while shaving so she had to shave him a few times. It was almost like coddling except Merlynn wasn't much of a mother figure and she was doing it because she cared for him and because he'd be more of a mess by now.

And then she had to help him pick out what to wear because dazed Arthur doesn't know what to pick out. The first time Merlynn let him while in her stay, Arthur came out wearing mismatched shoes. And then finally, she sees him off to work and calls Morris to make sure he made it. Of course, she doesn't let him drive. Thankfully Arthur still has a chauffeur so she asks him to drive him.

 

And after all that, she went to school. And that's pretty much how she spent most of the week with Arthur.

 

Morgana found out. Of course she did, she's Arthur's half-sister. And on the fourth day of the week, she showed up. It was shortly after Arthur left to work and Merlynn was just about to leave to have a moment to herself at home before she went to school an hour later. Morgana was dressed fabulously as always with her hair on fleek and designer sunglasses over her eyes. She had pressed the doorbell vigorously as Merlynn was walking towards the front doors. When Morgana saw her, she lowered her sunglasses a little and stared at her gobsmacked.

“What are you doing here?” she asked her.

“Nice to see you too, Morgana. And I was just about to leave.” Merlynn shut the door behind her and walked side to side with Morgana. She eyed the sky warily. The clouds began to get bigger and darker. She wished she brought an umbrella with her. She also wondered why would Morgana wear sunglasses if the sun was being smothered by the clouds.

 

“Merlynn, you didn't answer my question.” Morgana said. She let Merlynn go first through the gate. Merlynn walked to her car that was parked near the other woman's much more luxurious one. Morgana followed her. Merlynn sighed.

“Arthur's PA called me. He was worried because he hadn't gone to work for a while. So I went to go check on him. He's still pretty broken from Gwen and Lance so he asked me to stay and I agreed. Its a good thing I did. He was a mess.” Morgana took off her glasses and eyed her suspiciously.

“I hope you don't think that just because Arthur is vulnerable you can jump in to have chance.” Merlynn looked at her. She could not believe what Morgana was implying.

 

“Are you being serious right now?” she snapped. “Do you really think I would take advantage of him just like that? Do you think our friendship means nothing to me? That all this time I was just waiting for a moment?” Morgana didn’t answer. “What the fuck do you think I am?” Merlynn said fiercely. She actually got in Morgana's face and sized up to her. Even in heels, Merlynn was still taller. Morgana didn't dare take a step back.

“Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but you love him. You've been in love with him, since like, high school. And he never noticed you and you did so much for him even then! So of course this is suspicious!” Morgana shouted.

 

Merlynn clenched her fists. “So what if I love him? It doesn't matter. Like you said, he never noticed. And I never advanced on him. And I never tried to come between any of his relationships. Even when he started dating Gwen and even when he fucking married her!” She was crying now. Her eyes were stinging with salty tears. “And so what if I'm trying to help him out? He's still my friend! What the hell do you expect me to do? To just leave him here? What if I didn't get here? What would he have done? What if he got in an accident? What if he got himself killed?” Morgana finally got it through her head that Merlynn wasn't there for Arthur because she was thinking with her cunt.

“You're right, Merlynn. I'm sorry.” Morgana sighed. Merlynn almost slapped herself to make sure she didn't hallucinate. “I'm just so worried for him. I tried to talk with Gwen and even Lance, but they won't talk to me or anyone. And then I talked to Elyan and even he didn't know anything either. I don't know what the hell they were thinking. I don't know why Gwen thought it would be okay. Its as if she forgot everything she and Arthur had to go through for them to be together.” Merlynn dared to stroke Morgana's arm.

“We'll never know until we talk to them. We'll find them and when we do we'll talk. But for now, Arthur needs you. You're his sister. I've done all I can but he needs his only family left. You should wait for him. And you leave Gwen to me.”

 

**XXX**

 

Merlynn didn't get to find Gwen. But she found Lance. She had found him at the supermarket picking out some peanut butter. But Gwen wasn't with him. When she saw him, she wanted to rant and scream and grab him but she didn't. She was in the middle of the store. She would be kicked out and she didn't want that. Merlynn walked straight up to him and waited for him to notice her. That didn't really take long. Lance sighed. “Hello, Merlynn.” he said. Despite being angry at both him and Gwen, she couldn't help but respond.

 

“Hey.” she said curtly. There was a silence. “I'm going to get to the point. What the fuck, Lance?” she snapped.

“I know we hurt Arthur.” Lance said.

“Then why did you do it?” Merlynn demanded.

“Gwen was falling out of love with Arthur and I've always loved her. So she went to me when she didn't find Morgana or her brother and kept coming back to see me. At first we didn't reveal our feelings or anything. She would just come to me for comfort or to talk to me about things she didn't with Arthur or anyone else. And then one thing led to another. We both decided we would stop but....” Lance swallowed. “But I couldn't. Once I had a taste, I wanted more. I started looking for her and pleading for her to come back. She tried to ignore me at first, but then she couldn't take it anymore and we began to see each other in secret...until Arthur caught us. I don't have any excuses. I admit what I did was wrong and I am sorry but I can't let her go...and neither can she.” Lance looked at her with his puppy eyes. But this time they didn't break Merlynn.

 

“I really can't sympathize with either of you two. How many times have you two lied to Arthur? How many times did Gwen say she was going to her dad's or somewhere and came to you? Did you ever think how he would react?” Merlynn remembered how hollowed Arthur looked. “He was a wreck. He couldn't even handle himself anymore. And I had to see that. I never want to see him like that ever again.” Lance's face was unreadable, Merlynn didn't know what to make of it.

“Well, you won't.” he said. Merlynn blinked. “We're leaving. Right after the whole divorce thing is settles, we're going far from here, somewhere in the countryside.”

 

Lance picked the damn peanut butter and plopped it on his basket then turned on his heel and walked away. Now, Merlynn was even angrier. And to think she once considered him her friend. She blocked his path.

“You're just running away?”

“No. But we have an opportunity there to live in peace. I was going to go there eventually anyways. It was my father's land and where I spent my childhood. But now that thing's have changed, admittedly because of what we did, I'm taking Gwen with me. Now, good-bye Merlynn. I have to get home to prepare for our departure.”

 

**XXX**

 

“Merlynn!” Mordred exclaimed in delight. He threw himself forward. Merlynn's arms were full of the six year old boy. Mordred had taken a shining to her. He was a major momma's boy, but the only other person he talked to beside Morgana was Merlynn. Mordred thought she was the coolest person ever (beside his mom) since she was the only one who also shared his interest with magic and Charles Xavier from X-Men.

 

“Hey, Mordred.” Merlynn raised him and placed him on her hip. Mordred brought a book he was holding to Merlynn's eyes level. The title was, 'Famous Sorcerers'.

“Look, Merlynn! Mr Gharrah bought me this!” Mordred said. He practically had little stars in his eyes. Kil Ferdinand Gharrah was Merlynn's uncle on her father's side, and he was pretty well known among their group. He used to be the dean of their old high school.

“Wow, that's really cool, Mordred. How about you show me later? I need to talk to your mommy. And after that, I'm all yours.” Mordred nodded. Merlynn put him down and allowed the boy to lead her to the patio.

 

Morgana was there with Elyan. They were sitting, facing each other in white chairs with a little table between them and half-full lemonade glasses. Mordred ran up to his mother and hugged her waist, not allowing her to get up and greet Merlynn properly. Elyan, on the other hand got up side-hugged Merlynn, then offered her his seat.

“Its okay, Elyan. But thanks. I gotta run anyways but first I needed to talk to you both. I'm just relieved I found you two together.” Merlynn said. Morgana stroked Mordred's hair.

“Little wizard, can you play in the backyard or inside? The grown ups have to talk.” Morgana said sweetly. Mordred nodded and decided he would play outside with his white toy poodle Aithusa.

 

When Mordred was a safe distance away. Elyan talked first. “I came to apologize for what my sister did. Arthur doesn't want to see anyone. Its a little hard to reach him when he shoves everyone away. Not that I blame him...” Elyan sighed. “I have no idea why she or Lance did that. One minute she's telling me that marrying Arthur had to be the best thing to happen to her since acing all her exams and then the next she's running off with Lance!”

 

Elyan was never seen this disappointed in his sister. The two of them were close. Elyan was protective of Gwen and wasn't even entirely supportive of her dating, let alone, marrying Arthur. Even if they were friends.

 

Morgana tried to calm Elyan by stroking his forearm. “We're all very shocked and even angry.” she said. Merlynn winced. They would not really like what she had to say. She sort of wanted to back out now. A part of her didn't want to add more oil to the fire. “What did you want to tell us?” Morgana asked her. Merlynn decided she would tell them. If she didn't, then they'd be angry at her and she would lose their trust.

 

“Lance is leaving. And he's taking Gwen.” Merlynn said. Both Elyan and Morgana stared at her with scandalized expressions.

“Where?” Elyan asked.

“Into the country. Though, Lance didn't exactly say where.” Merlynn answered. Elyan scoffed and muttered bitterly, 'of course he wouldn't'.

“How do you know this?” Morgana questioned.

“I met Lance at the store. We argued and then he told me he was leaving. He didn't tell me when.” Merlynn fidgeted. She realized that it was stupid of her to not ask specific questions. Thankfully, neither Morgana or Elyan noticed. The dark skinned man stood up.

“I have to go. I have to try to find them both before they leave. I need to talk to my sister.” Merlynn really wanted to go with him, but she had a feeling that Elyan wanted to talk alone with his sister. And Merlynn wasn't exactly ready to face Gwen yet. Elyan thanked Morgana for the lemonade and said goodbye to Merlynn, then left.

 

“I have to go too.” Merlynn said. “Arthur...is expecting me.” Morgana nodded in understanding.

“He needs you right now. You've always been there for him, you know? I just hope he finally realizes that he married the wrong girl.” Merlynn felt awkward. Not long ago, Morgana accused her of trying to throw herself at her half-brother. She supposed Morgana had some sort of realization that Merlynn was not, in fact, a gold digger like Arthur's past girlfriends.

“Well, I've never wanted anything but what he is willing to offer. And if he needs a shoulder to cry on or something like that, then I'm okay with that.” Merlynn said. And it was true. It didn't matter what Arthur needed. Well, as long as he didn't sleep with her just to forget his woes, she still had morals after all. But that aside, she'd do anything for Arthur. They were best friends and have counted on each other since not long after they met.

 

Morgana smiled a little sadly. “I think he's always been subconsciously in love with you. He just never realized it. There were some moments when I suspected of something going on between you two, but I would dismiss the idea since he was so smitten with Gwen.” Her words both raised and sank Merlynn's heart. “He asked for you, you know. When I went to see him. He looked like a lost little boy.” Morgana sighed.

 

“Go see him now, please.”

 

**XXX**

 

Merlynn called Arthur's cell ahead before she left to Pendragon Manor. He didn't answer her call but he sent her a text and asked where she was. _'I'm heading over there now'_ , Merlynn texted back and then started her car. After all, she was a firm believer of not texting and driving.

 

When she got there, there was a unfamiliar car parked. And all the staff members were gone since it was Sunday....and the gate was locked. Merlin rolled her eyes at her mild feeling of nostalgia. She hadn't climbed a fence, or anything like that, since she was eight. Climbing the fence was much harder than the rough branches of the tree she used to scale up with ease. It was _very_ tall and slippery on her soles, obviously meant to keep people out and the Pendragon's property in. Merlynn was just glad she somehow managed to climb it. However, she wasn't very happy when she landed on her ass with a loud and painful thump.

 

Merlynn dusted herself off and winced when she felt her whole behind throb agonizingly. She limped as best as she could and eventually got over the pain. When she got to the door, she tried to open it but it was locked. Merlynn sighed to herself frustratingly. She raised her knuckles to knock as loud as she could, hoping Arthur would stop his brooding and hear her, but didn't get to because a beautiful young woman opened the door. The woman stopped cold when she saw her. Merlynn recognized her. It was Mithian. She was the daughter of a friend of Uther's. They had met before plenty but weren't really close.

 

What was she doing here?

 

Merlynn noticed her state of dress. Mithian was holding her heels, her brown hair was messy and her shirt was rumpled and unbuttoned as if she just threw it on and left in a hurry. Mithian looked at her guiltily. She put on her heels awkwardly. She smiled shakily. “H-hey...Merlynn. Its nice to see you again.” Merlynn stopped her gaping and returned a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“Yeah. That's me. Uh...I just came to check on him.” She could feel her hands trembling. Of course Arthur would look for an outlet, not that that made it okay but... She felt so betrayed and stupid. Its not like she was Arthur's girlfriend or even an ex.

“That's so kind of you.” Mithian sounded and looked actually sincere and even admiring. “He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?” the pretty woman said wistfully. She caught herself and blushed. “Oh, I didn't realize I said that out loud. Arthur is in his room. Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you again.”

“Yeah, same.”

 

Merlynn watched her go then went in. As she headed towards the master room, she tried to not have Mithian's little visit get to her. She reminded herself that Arthur was free to date or have sex with whoever he wanted. It was okay- _ish_ now since Arthur and Gwen were getting the divorce paperwork done and had stopped living together... She stood in front the door to the master room. She wasn't too keen on seeing him because of her selfish feelings. She didn't want to see the bedsheets rumpled. She thought she could get over it. But once she imagined Arthur half naked from his rigorous _activities_ with Mithian, she chickened out. She just couldn't do it. She left Pendragon Mansion, despite having to climb a damn fence to get inside.

 

**XXX**

 

The next day, Arthur called after her night shift at the Rising Sun. Merlin had gotten fairly over Mithian being Arthur's day time booty call. He had asked for her to go over to the manor. Arthur was waiting for her in the mini library like he said he would. He looked up at Merlynn from the book he was looking over lazily when she closed the door loudly. “Where were you?” Arthur asked calmly.

“Um. I went home. I figured that since Mithian was here you'd be fine without me. Looks like you're doing better though.” Merlynn said with false cheer.

“I am doing better.” Arthur twitched his lip up slightly in what was supposed to be a smile. “Its all thanks to you, though. I really appreciate it, Merlynn.”

“Yeah, no problem Arthur. We're friends, right? That's what friends are suppose to do. Even if you are a prat most of the times.” she said with a grin. Arthur didn't grin back.

 

“Merlynn, I'm sorry.” Merlynn was caught off guard. “I made you stay in my house and look after me while you had classes and had to work. I know that wasn't easy for you. But the truth is, I need you.”

Well this was entirely different and unexpected.

“I need you more than anyone. You were always my rock. You were always there for me and all I do is burden you. I've never even said thank you before. So...thank you.” Merlynn blinked and kept her mouth open. She felt a warm sensation spread over her, especially around her cheeks. She quickly looked down so he wouldn't see then looked up with a real smile on her face. Arthur returned it gently.

“You're welcome Arthur.” There was a comfortable silence but then Merlynn's stomach rumbled. “Well, I'm hungry. Lets go eat or something.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I'm just glad this is over so I can chill now. I have to update "Cusp of Manhood" now. The order goes,
> 
> 1\. Cusp of Manhood  
> 2\. Below the Belt  
> 3\. LIFE series (if I don't have another plot bunny that is)
> 
> So yeah. Bye. *dies*
> 
> small update: I really want to write pretty little mail boy Merlin in shorts and Arthur ogling his ass and legs every time he sees him. however, this reminds me of a drawing where Merlin is a rollerboy in tight pants and Arthur comes around the restaurant/malt shop whatever to see his butt. so....I might not do it a/f all...


End file.
